My Love For You, Ichigo
by Itachi's Kittie
Summary: Kish wants Ichigo to love him, she regects him and he makes a promise/swear. The story is way better than the summary. IchigoxMasaya IchigoxKish


My Love For You, Ichigo

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Well, hi everyone! This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic. To be more precise, this **_is_** my first story! :-) Kish wants Ichigo to love him, she regects him again, and Kish sort of made a promise. What was the promise/swear? Who will die? What will happen? Why am I asking you all these questions when you could just be reading the story? Why exactly am I asking you all these questions when I'm the authoress? XD :-) :-P Lol. Enjoy the fanfiction please! :-) :-3 :-) :-3

* * *

The rain dropped carefully from the sky as the gray clouds covered the bright blue sky of Tokyo. A green-haired alien, who was called 'Kish'. Kish was the type that didn't quite like to give up on love on the one he loves. Kish loves one person out of the entire universe. He loved a spazz that was injected with Iriomote Wildcat DNA, Ichigo Momomiya. He teleported from the top of the pink building, Cafe Mew Mew where all the Mews and whoever else is involved with the Mew Project worked, and into the cafe, where Ichigo just got dressed into her regular outfit to go home and get some rest.

Ichigo looked around and walked towards the double-doors of the cafe and started to walk out, but was interupted by Kish, who was pulling her towards his warm chest, tighting his grip with his cold, slender hands. His smile looked so innocent, yet perverted in a way, while his eyes gave the puppy-dog eyes that Ichigo couldn't resist to some boys; for Kish, she resisted and tried to break free of Kish's tight grip on her.

"Koneko-chan? Why are you trying to break free?" Kish asked the struggling Mew.

"Let me go, you pervert!" Ichigo demanded.

Kish snuggled his head against Ichigo's strawberry red hair that smelt like melons and peaches. Kish enjoyed the scent very much, so he tightened his grip a little.Ichigo tried to hit Kish in his stomach with her right elbow, but Kish tightened his grip around both of her arms so tight, she couldn't move them. Kish kissed Ichigo's hair and nudged it slightly with his head. His hair smelt like freshly bloomed cherry blossoms and roses. She tried to claw him to let her go. His kissed her head a few more times as he muttered:

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Are you scared? I'm just trying to win your love from that stalking boy... What was his name? Masaya? Oh, Ichigo... Forget him, come with me, and I will give you more love than that stalker tree hugger will ever give you in his life."

"He's not a stalker tree hugger! He's my boyfriend, I love him, and for the last time, I will never go with you and I will never love you! Why don't you just leave me alone?!" Ichigo said, finally getting her claws out and stratching Kish in both thighs. Kish let go to look at the cuts Ichigo gave him just a moment ago. They were bleeding severely. Kish teleported away as he kissed Ichigo gently on the left cheek, saying:

"You will be mine, Ichigo... I will make sure by the next time you see me, Masaya will not exist and me, no-one will be in my away of getting your love, and you will be together forever."

Ichigo gulped and ran out of the cafe, worried because of what Kish had said. Kish watched from above as he got out his daggers and teleported away, saying:

"This might be the most evil thing I have done in my life, and I like it because Ichigo will finally be mine once and for all."

* * *

**_The next day... Appro. 9:57 a.m._**

Ichigo ran to work, still worried about yesterday. Zakuro, the oldest of the Mews who was injected with Gray Wolf DNA, walked out of the kitchen because it was almost time to open the cafe. She looked around the room closely as she stood directly from where you can see the bottom of Cafe Mew Mew perfectly.

"Has anybody seen Ryou?" Zakuro asked, crossing her arms.

"No. Come to think of it, I haven't even seen him at all since yesterday, na no da. Did something happen?" Pudding, the youngest Mew, asked in a worried tone.

"Nope." Mint, the Mew with a career as a ballerina, replied as she took a small sip of her green tea.

"No." Lettuce, the second oldest Mew said, replied.

"No..." Ichigo said, looking at Zakuro with a scared look on her face.

Keiichiro, the cook at Cafe Mew Mew, walked out of the kitchen slowly, cleaning a butchers knife. Thunder roared loudly to add effect as the rain started to pour down outside.

"I know why you haven't found him... Well, him and Masaya were missing since last night... The truth is..." Keiichiro said, pausing for a second.

"What?" Ichigo asked, terrified.

Everyone looked at Keiichiro, who looked at Ichigo as he took a slight breath and said:

"The truth is..."

* * *

I think I will leave a cliffhanger here just to put you guys in suspense. :-P XD :-) ;-) By the way, I have NOTHING against Masaya. I'm serious. I think he should be with Ichigo forever and Kish should be with her at times. Though I support Ichigo and Masaya and Ichigo and Kish. :-) ;-) If Ichigo and Masaya shouldn't be together, may I be hit by a giant rock, attacked by 7 armies, and be hit in the head with a baseball bat repeatedly. (Please don't attack me. I have to use crutches until my ankle gets back to normal because I injured it while tripping down the stairs.) :-) ;-) Anyways, please review or I will send Masaya and Mint after you until I update this story. :-3 :-) :) :-D :-) Please review before hitting the 'back' button! :-) :-3 ;-)


End file.
